Polar bears and Koalas
by childish-kel
Summary: It gets lonely, being the only mammal dragged to these world meetings. One-shot! Rated T just because there is mild swearing.


This is a one-shot, though in my mind it can probably be turned into something more. It's nothing fancy, but I find it kinda cute. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. I love to hear your views and opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Another meeting.

Kumajiro was beginning to tire of these events. It was not like he found them uninteresting, watching the blondes fight was always entertaining, but would it kill the other people to bring along their own animals?

Sure, there was that little yellow bird, but he wasn't much of a conversationalist. The only thing he seemed to be able to do was sing. And it wasn't even much of a song.

'I am awesome this I know, because dear Gilbert tells me so', does not, in his opinion, have the makings for a good song. And if the bird wasn't singing, he was yelling out 'awesome' whenever that red-eyed man said a word.

Yeah sure, he talks to that guy…whatever his name is. But it wasn't much. The extent of their conversations is Kumajiro either asking who the hell this guy was or where the hell was his damn food. Not much else.

Speaking of which, Kumajiro looked up at the man who was holding him.

"Who?" the white creature asked the bespectacled man.

He felt the human sigh and it was an oddly comforting sensation for the polar bear. Feeling the air go in and out of the human was comforting…even though he still had no idea who the hell he was.

"I'm Canada. Matthew? You know the guy that feeds you?"

"Oh."

Kumajiro was going to try and remember this time, but with the mention of food his stomach began to rumble, completely erasing any attempts of remembering who this guy was. Food was much more important. He once again looked up at the man.

"Hungry."

This time, the Canadian gave a soft chuckle. Kumajiro wasn't sure what was so funny. Hunger, in his opinion, was never a laughing matter.

"Food. Now."

"Okay, I heard you the first time. The meeting is almost over. Just wait five minutes."

Since there was really nothing he could do, the polar bear slumped slightly and set his eyes on the clock.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three Minutes. Was time slowing down or something? He was sure that five minutes didn't last this long.

Four Minutes. Oh boy, was he ever hungry. Perhaps he could convince the human to give him some maple syrup salmon again. Yeah, his white coat got all sticky last time, but it sure tasted good.

Five Minutes.

Kumajiro blinked a few times, and rechecked the clock. He may not be human, but he was no idiot. The clock said five minutes had past but yet the man was not moving. Perhaps he forgot already?

"Food."

"In a minute Kumajiro."

"You said five."

"What?" asked Matthew.

"You said five minutes. It's been six now. Food." Kumajiro replied. Did this human not know how to tell time? He was about to say something else to the man when suddenly a branch of leafy greens were waved underneath his nose. The leaves had a familiar smell to them. It almost smelt like…"Eucalyptus", he muttered to himself.

"Aces. Come on mate, eat up!"

Kumajiro looked down on the floor and spotted a creature that he had never met before.

It was smaller than him, had brownish-grey fur and a very peculiar nose.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked the newcomer.

"Name's Euca. I'm a Koala. What are you?"

"Polar bear."

"Why don't you come down here? We'll have a chat while these people do their thing."

Kumajiro looked up again at the Canadian. It appeared that his pleas for food did not have any affect on the man as he was still focused in on the meeting. So, Kumajiro wiggled until Canada let him down on the floor, not really paying attention as to where his polar bear was going.

He crawled underneath the table to where the koala was sitting.

"I've never seen you here before." Kumajiro said to his fellow mammal.

"Never came before. That damn Aussie decided to drag me along."

"Oh" was all Kumajiro could say. After all that wishing for someone to talk to, he didn't have anything to say.

"Are ya going to eat anything? Come on, these are good." Euca waved some leaves in front of the polar bears face.

Kumajiro shook his head no. Yes he was hungry, but he needed meat. Not some leaf that if he did eat, he was sure it would not go over well with his system.

"Can't. Posion."

The koala nodded. "Yeah, I heard that some people can't handle this stuff. But hey, I guess someone has to eat it."

Kumajiro nodded. This was the most he had spoken to anyone before. And it made him happy.

"Kumajuka. Where did you go? Aha! That's where you're hiding."

Kumajiro looked behind him to see a smiling Canadian.

"Come on. Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's get some food in you."

Kumajiro looked behind him to see a similar situation happening to Euca. He could see that the koala was whacking his human on the head with a branch. Yelling out something about the human having his kangaroo loose in the top paddock. Whatever the hell that means. Kumajiro wasn't quite sure, but he thought it was safe to bet that the koala had just insulted his masters intelligence.

Smiling slightly, Kumajio lumbered toward his own human. Despite the fact that this man always got his name wrong, Kumajiro could never bring himself to insult him. It just wasn't in his nature.

When he was out from underneath the table, he was picked up by the man. Resisting asking who the man was, yet again Kumajiro looked across the table, and saw his new friend being picked up by a brown haired nation who had busy eyebrows.

When Euca's eyes landed on the polar bear he waved his branch of leaves in the air.

"Until next time mate! Bring along some of whatever you like to munch on, and we'll make a picnic out of it."

Kumajiro nodded and lifted his paw in farewell, and watched as the Australian and his new found friend left the room.

He yawned and glanced up at Matthew.

"When is the next meeting?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. I find it funny how both Sealand and Australia have bushy eyebrows, while Canada and America don't. I guess France plucked them away when they were childern.


End file.
